World Wars 1
by HaloKing320
Summary: The World Wars follows a Tokyo detective named Mikashi, who no thanks to Naraku, ends up in the Fedual Era with Inuyasha and the gang, will he manage to get back to his own world, or be dragged into something much bigger than he expected.
1. Portal

Hello readers, I intend to stick to this story and not lose the chapters due to memory wipes and viruses and perverts... anyway... This will once again involve my good muddy Mikashi and his adventures through many animes that I have grown to love over the years, but I digest, time for the story. I will start with a favorite of mine and every body else... Inuyasha. No I don't own it, only Mikashi. R&R peeps.

Mikashi sighed to himself, he had to work a double shift again, him and his partner Terav. The two were detectives for Tokyo's finest, even though they held the records for the most busts, they were... very unorthadox in their captures. Mikashi prefered to use of his family's Katana to capture crooks that prefered hand to hand combat while Terav stayed a far distance away and disarmed gunman with his trusty sniper rifle. The two were beyond unorthadox in thier methods and has yet to seriously wound any culprit. The two were currently on another stakeout, but they were unotrhadox in that as well. While Mikashi would watch from his car, a 69 Charger and a rarity in Japan, Terav would sit up on a rooftop watching the place through his scope. After a few hours of waiting they found thier guy, A local drug lord that was evading thier department a little too well. Mikashi brushed his white shoulder length hair from his eyes to get a better look at the man with his blue eyes. It was him alright, the man's long messy black hair went to the waist of his traditional dark blue robes. Mikashi slowly got out of the car to puresue him. He slipped in behind the guards silently staying close to the man's trail.

His path led him to a what looked like a warehouse filled with weapons, and strange animals he never seen before in his life. He shook his head, genetic experiments maybe? He remained on the man's trail, out of sight, out of mind. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the caged animals, the further he proceded, the more demonic they seemed. Eventually his target left into an office, closing the door behind him. Mikashi stepped up to the door and planted his ear against it, nothing, not even the screech of a chair. He slowly opened the door and stared at what he saw. A hole, but not one in the wall, one in the air. It seemed to be some sort of portal, where to was a mystery to him. He was so captivated by the sight that he didn't notice the knife against his neck. "You should learn how to hide that enrgy of yours." Mikashi swore under his breath and couldn't help the chill that crawled up his spine from the man's cold voice. "Who are you?" He heard a rather hash chukle next to his ear. "You may call me Naraku, but it seems you've learned of my secret, and you can take your hand away from your sword." Mikashi swore again, he was trying to creep his sword out to counter attack, but he had to rely on Terav now. Mikashi released his sword and let his arm fall to the side. "What do you mean energy." Naraku chukled again. "Why don't we find out." Mikashi felt a push on his back and toppled into the portal, he felt strange as a purple light surounded him and he felt earth against his body again as he fell to the ground, unfortunatly a wall of some sort was there as well and blocked his full passage and he fell unconcious from the sudden blow.

--

Kagome smiled happily as she pulled her yellow pack onto her shoulders, it felt larger than usual and she was suprised that the straps hadn't snapped off yet. She bound from the house giving a quck goodbye to her mom and brother. She was going back to Inuyasha today, they were still pursuing Naraku, the demon still had the last jewel shard they needed. She bound for the small shrine that covered the well until her grandfather cought her eye. He was standing in front of the well with his arms crossed. Kagome stared at her grandpa with a questioning look. "What's up grandpa?" "Kagome, I can't allow you to go back to the fuedal era." Kagome stared at her grandpa. "Why?" "Because I ran out of diseases to excuse your absence." Kagome felt a vain throb in her head. "Then for once tell them I have a cold!" She ran past her grandpa before he could awnser and leaped into the well for the upteeth time. There was something different about this time though, when she came out the other end she collapsed over somebody, sombody who gave a cry of pain from the weight of both her and her pack. Kagome gasped and quickly got to her feet, staring down at the figure.It was a man, white haired like Inuyasha, but wearing a brown trenchcoat with black slacks and t-shirt underneath. She stared at him for a minute before screaming. "INUYASHA!"

--

Mikashi woke with a groan, his head was killing him. He opened his eyes and noticed he was inside a wooden house of some sort. An old woman's voice spoke out next to him. "Ah, good you're awake." He turned his head to see the onwer of the voice, an old woman, bent over slightly in her seat next to his bed on the floor. Teh woman was wearing the traditional robes for a preistess, but seemed they seemed to be quite new. He also noticed the eyepatch over her right eye. He sat up, bringing a hand to his aching head. "Where am I?" The old woman gave a small hum at his voice. "I do not think I am the one to explain it to you." Mikashi stared at her for a moment before she called someone by the name Kagome. A young girl with raven black hair, probably fifteen walked into the room, wearing what seemed to Mikashi as a green and white school uniform. "This is Kagome Higurashi, she may be able to explain things better to you mister..." Mikashi smiled and held out his hand, not exactly sure who's hand to shake first. "Mikashi Bartonsier. Dective of Tokyo Police, 23rd department." The girl named Kagome stared at him oddly for a moment before shaking his hand. "Well that helps things along a bit, at least we know where you came from." Mikashi stared at her for a moment with a questioning look. "Maybe you can help explain what's going on. Where am I?" Kagome smiled at him before taking a seat as well, folding her legs under her.

Kagome sighed before she started speaking. "You're in... Fuedal Japan. You traveled back in time somehow." Mikashi stared at her for a moment. "But how would I be able to..." He suddenly remembered that he was pursuing Naraku and quickly looked around the room quickly, expecting to see him standing behind the cop. "I was pursing a perp, tall, dark shaggy hair and red eyes, calls himself Naraku, have you seen him?" His tone got serious quickly. "I was pursing him when he pushed me into a portal of some kind, I remember hitting my head, next thing I know I'm here." At this point another man, with silver white hair barged in with his hand on a sword hilt. His red clothes seemed to crowd the room, but were very baggy. Gold eyes and sharp teeth sgalred around the room. "I heard someone say Naraku. Hey you!" The strange man turned his eyes to the cop. "You work for Naraku don't you?" Kagome seemed to growl for a minute, apparedntly very annoyed. "Inuyasha, sit!" A purple neckalce aroun the man's neck seemed to glow for a moment before he fell face first into the dirt. "Kagome, what did you do that for?" Mikashi just sat there, dumbstruck. "He's not one of Naraku's demons, he's human. I think he came from my time." This seemed to catch up to Mikashi pretty quickly. "Naraku sent me here somehow, don't care how, or why, but I need to get to him, know where he is?" Inuyasha decided to bark at him. "If we did he would be dead by now." Inuyasha manged to get to his feet again and sat down next to Kagome. Mikahsi gathered his sword from beside the bed and reattached it to his belt.

Kagome smiled at the cop and clapped her hands. "Hey, why don't you come with us? We're all searching for Naraku, we'd have a better chance if we look together." Inuyahsa didn't disagree with her but just gave a kind of rude cough at the notion. Mikashi stared at the two ears on top of Inuyasha's head, he hadn't noticed them until now. "You guys seem to know more about him than I do... alright I'll come with you. Just one question. What the hell is with these?" He grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears and tugged on it lightly. Inuyasha managed to bat his hand away. "I'm a dog demon, so I have dog ears okay?" Mikashi stared at him for a few minutes. "So there are demons here too?" He sighed and started walking for the door. "As much as I need a moment to gather all of this we need to get to Naraku, let's go." Inuyasha and Kagome stayed put. "We don't have any leads on where to find him though, there hasn't been any kind of strange activity or any kind of trouble nearby, we'd just be moving in circles." Mikashi stared at them for a moment before he smiled. "What about dead leads, previous whereabouts, anything like that?" The other three looked at each other, confussed until Kagome spoke. "Well there is Naraku's old castle, but it was reduced to dust the last time we saw it." Mikashi's smiled faded. "You're a dog can't you pick up his scent?" Inuyasha growled at him. "Not around here, he hasn't been bold enough to attack the village yet." Mikashi sighed. "Well then wondering aimlessly it is." He stepped out the door with a huff. Kaede watched him go before nodding at Inuyasha and Kagome. "You two, go with him, make sure he stays out of trouble, he may be older than you but something troubles him more than what is occuring."

A few minutes later Mikashi and Inuyasha were waiting outside of Kaede's hut so Kagome could gather her things. They spoke about meeting with others, those Mikashi hadn't met yet. He wanted to ask but found it easier to wait. He was trying to wrap his mind around all of this, the fuedal era, demons, and an actual priestess. He shook his head, cursing his luck. Inuyasha's head popped up suddenly, sniffing the air for a moment. Then he started counting down after Kagome apeared from the hut. "5...4...3...2...1..." A loud slap sounded through the village followed by a scream of "pervert". Mikashi stared at Inuyahsa for a moment. Kagome answered the question before it was asked. "Our friends, come on." Kagome ran towards the sound of the slap, smiling. Inuyasha walked after her, Mikashi behind him, staring at them both like they were crazy. After a few minutes the males saw Kagome hugging a young woman about Kagome's age with brown hair and in a white and pink Kimono and carrying a large boomerang on her back. Behind her was a man younger than Mikashi in purple robes with his black hair tied into a small pony tail and carrying a staff with a number golden rings on it. He was also wearing a red handprint on his face. "Come on you guys there's someone I want you to meet." Kagome dragged the two over to Mikashi who just stared at her like she was nuts. "Guys, this is Mikashi Bartonsier, a... um... law enforcer from my time." Kagome introduced him, not sure what word to use for detective. "Mikashi this is Sango and Miroku. Sango is a demon slayer from a village in the mountains, and Miroku is a buddist monk." Mikashi blinked at them before smiling and holding out his hand. "Hello, I take it you two are after Naraku as well?" They seemed taken aback that he knew about Naraku but smiled ans shook his hand reguardless. "Yeah, we travel with Inuyasha and Kagome." A small voice down at their feet was the one speaking. Mikashi blinked at a small child with orange hair and large fluffy tail. "That's Shippo, a kitsune." A small meow from Sango also piped up as a yellow kitten with black markings and two tails showed itself on Sango's shoulder. "And this is Kirara, a two tailed cat demon."

--

After they excahanged hellos and information about Naraku, they headed west. The sun was already setting after a few hours and no new information came. The group started to set up camp in a small clearing in the forest, sitting around a campfire. Kagome finally asked what everyone wanted to know, with the exception of Inuyasha. "Tell us about yourself Mikashi." Mikashi looked over at Kagome for a moment before he answered. "Well as you already know I'm a detective for Tokyo, a large city in our time.((A/N: I have no idea if Tokyo actually existed in the Feudal Era, so bear with me if that's wrong)) I'm one of the best in my unit, and my partner and I held a lot of records on our acomplishments. I don't like using the weapons from our time though, no challenge." He smiled as he patted the blue ribbon on his sword's sheathe. "I was tracking down Naraku in our time, I thought he was doing experiments on animals, but now that I think about it I think he was bringing demons to our time, weak and wild ones, but demons none the less." He seemed to be in thought for a moment before getting to his feet. "If you'll excuse me I need to go practice, not going to get any better just standing around." He patted his sword lightly before looking at Inuyahsa. "Actually I havn't had a chance to battle anyone blade to blade. Care to give me a hand with that Inuyahsa." The demon smirked at him. "That a challenge?" Mikashi shrugged and walked into a more open portion of the clearing. "Only if you want it to be, demon." Inuyasha smirked and lept to the clearing, drawing his sword, but instead of a normal sword being drawn, the weapon seemed to grow in size, looking more like a giant fang than an actual sword. Mikashi stared at it for a moment. "What in hell?" Inuyasha smirked at the cop. "My Tetseiga is a demon sword, and I'm the only one that can use it." Mikashi stared at him. "Use whatever weapon you like, won't matter at all." Mikashi drew his own well polished sword and held it lightly in his hands, stepping into a defensive stance. "I'll give you the first move." The others came down to the edge of the clearing to watch.

Inuyasha charged, pulling his sword over his head to slash at Mikashi. Mikashi was very impressed with Inuyasha's strength and rolled out of the way of the attack. He stared at Inuyasha for a second as he pulled his sword from a new dent in the earth. Inuyasha swung again, sideways this time. Mikashi brought his sword up to defelct the blow over his head. The large weapon bounced off of Mikashi's sword as Inuyasha prepped for another powerful swing. Mikahsi saw his opening, and rolled behind Inuyasha as he swung and held the sword to his neck. "Your form is really weak Inuyasha, you spend more time concentrating on power attacks rather than smart ones. You should have went for a thrust manuver rather than another slash." He released the demon and started walking back to the camp. "Anyone else care to try?" Sango got to her feet, brushing the dirt from her kimono. "I will, just give me a moment." Mikashi seemed to hesitate before he nodded. Sango disapeared into the bushes for a few moments before reapearing in black and pink battle armor that showed off her curves rather nicely. Miroku suddenly had a much brighter smile and Mikashi a slight blush. He shook the heat in his face away before he smiled. "I was starting to wonder what it was you fought in." Sango gathered her boomerang from the group and walked to where Inuyasha once stood after the demon went back to the group, slightly pissed about losing to a human.

Mikashi smiled slightly and drew his sword agqain, stepping back into his defensive stance. He underestimated Inuyasha and wasn't about to do the same with Sango, even if she was human, she was one who hunted those like Inuyasha, so he wasn't about to underestimate her. Sango cried out a word that Mikashi didn't quite catch as she hurled the weapon straight for him. He tried to block it with his sword, but found the weapon to me much heavier than he expected, and deflcted it instead. He was caught off guard when she attacked him with a sword from a different angle. "Shit you're fast!" He barely managed to block her attack in time. The demon slayer was much stronger than he expected, but wasn't very suprised. He managed to send her attack away and stepped into a defnsive stance, trying to find an opening in her attack. He found himself on the defensive for most of the fight. He took a chance at an opening and swung upward. She blocked the blow with her arm, but a blade had popped out of ehr sleeve to block it. Mikashi felt a kick to his ribs that made him fall back a bit. He quickly regained his balance and stepped into a different stance. He charged the demon slayer and brought his sword down on hers. A series of clangs were the rusult of Mikashi's attack as Sango blocked blow after blow. Sango kicked his ffet out from under him and Mikashi went down. He tried to get up but found a sword at his neck.

Sango smiled and offered her hand to help him up. He accepted and got to his feet, sheathing his sword. "That should be enough for today, thanks for that." Mikashi started walking back to the campfire with the others when a question came to him. "So why are you guys following Naraku?" The others seemed to freeze for a moment as they got back around the fire. "Pull up a seat, this is going to be a long night." Mikashi blinked a couple times before doing just that and sitting down in the grass.


	2. Another Demon and More of Mikashi

Rejoice!! For the first time in my time of being a fan fiction writer... I have completed a second Chapter!! Fireworks Anywho... I'll bring Sesshoumaru into the story and start off on Mikashi's personaltiy a little more. But I will make no indication towards the pairings quite yet, maybe next chapter, maybe not, time will tell. Any way here you go R&R and before you idiots ask no I do not own inuyasha, only Mikashi.

Mikashi's head was reeling. "So let me get this straight... Naraku forced a betrayal between you and your ex," He pointed at Inuyahsa. "Cursed your family with a weapon that will eventually kill you," He pointed at Miroku. "And the fucker just plain slaughtered your village and kidnaped your brother and forcing him to do things against his will." He ended pointing at Sango. He was about to ask Kagome why she was there, but noticed how intently she was staring at Inuyasha and the answer seemed to stare him in the face. The answer in question spoke up. "Keh, what's it to you anyway, all he did was send you here, big deal." Mikashi was suddenly curious why Kagome wanted to be with this prick in the first place. "He's the only one that can get me home, so I might as well travel with you until I can throttle the answer from him..." The thought seemed to make him smile a little. "Okay, enough story swapping, we should get some sleep, we don't have any leads on Naraku and we need to spend a lot of time searching for leads." Everyone agreed and curled up around the fire, with the exception of Inuyasha, who leaned against a tree and rested his Tetsuiga between his legs, and Mikashi who imitated Inuyasha on the other side of the clearing.

Soon the group fell asleep, except for Mikashi who was watching the stars above him. "They're a lot easier to see then the city." He was still trying to grasp what to do about Naraku when a slap brought his attention to the group. Apparently Miroku had done something wrong, Mikashi failed to see what, that made a blushing Sango move to lay on the other side of the dying fire. Mikashi smiled lightly, at least he managed to find some friends quickly. He managed to find a comfortable place against the tree and rested quietly, but not quite asleep yet.

Mikashi woke not long after the fire died out, not aware he fell asleep in the first place. He took a quick look around, checking on each of them, and jump slightly when Inuyasha opened an eye to watch him. "You need something?" Mikashi shook his head. "Just checking on everybody." He stepped back to his spot before when he noticed one of the three by the fire shaking slightly. It was Sango. He checked the other two and the answer why was pretty obvious. Shippo was curled up close to Kagome, and Miroku seemed to be completely covered by multiple layers of robes. Mikashi took his trench coat off and covered Sango's shaking body with it. She seemed to warm up enough to stop shaking as Mikashi went back to his seat, resting quietly.

--

Sango woke with a start as the sun started to rise, another nightmare about her brother. She shook the image out of her head and looked around the camp, the fire long dead and the monk still on the other side of the fire, at least he didn't try anything... again. She stretched lightly before getting to her feet, a bundle of brown cloth fell at her feet. She blinked a couple times before picking it up. It was Mikashi's coat. She stared at it before turning her eyes to him, he wasn't shaking, or even seemed to be cold. She returned his coat to his lap gently, careful not to wake him. She stared at him for a moment before waking the group one at a time.

--

The group had eaten quickly and started their journey again. Inuyasha in front as he tried to sniff out Naraku's scent. The group was quiet though, despite having a new member. The group had moved quickly, but no clues had come up. They reached a small village not long after noon, which threw Mikashi off by a mile. He walked close to Kagome, thinking it would be smarter to stand by someone from his own time. At least he was carrying a sword instead of a gun. The group had split up to ask around town. Mikashi was left standing on his own, trying to find out what to do. He wasn't sure what to ask for so he just decided to sight see for a while until the group had to meet up.

He was simply amazed at the look of the buildings, it was like living in one of his history books from school. He plucked up an apple from a stand nearby and reached into his pocket to pay for it. He hadn't thought ahead that far though, there was no way that people from this time would accept money from his time, so he put the apple back and apologized to the shopkeeper. He started on his way again, looking around at the houses again. A sudden sound caught his attention though. It was Kagome's voice, he was sure of it. It was down an alleyway though.

Mikashi moved quickly, peeking around the corner to see her with a small group of older men. _What is she doing?_ It looked like she trying to act tough in front of these guys, but they only seemed amused by the whole thing. A flash of yellow cloth caught his eye. It was another girl, about Kagome's age. The modern girl seemed to notice too and realized the trouble she was in. She tried to scream out but one of the thugs and placed his hand over her mouth. "Oh, hell no." He dashed out from around the corner, moving quietly and hiding behind some crates to get a better look. They tugged at Kagome, who was fighting hopelessly at her attackers.

Mikashi recognized the look in who he guessed was the leader's eyes, and it pissed him off. Mikashi leapt out over the crates with a shout charging the leader. The group of three seemed shocked at the sight of the strange man, and couldn't react fast enough to the foot that slammed into the man's mouth. He released Kagome, who was just a suprised as the other men and ran behind Mikashi. "Get out of here, find Inuyasha." A rather wicked smirk found his mouth. "I'll handle these pricks." The men growled lightly and drew swords from their belts. Mikashi didn't lose focus though, there was still that other girl. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a small one. "Are you sure?" Kagome hadn't left yet apparently. "I'll be fine jsut go find Inuyasha." She nodded and dashed out of the alleyway. Mikashi didn't bother drawing his own sword and stepped into a fighting stance.

The leader charged, hoping to catch the girl that escaped him. The puny kid in front of him only caught him off guard, he could handle him without a problem. "You basterd! How dare you atta-." Mikashi had rushed forward and drove his fist into the man's ribs, forcing him to double over. Mikashi drew the man's hands behind his back and slapped a pair of metal cuffs on him. The other two charged the moment Mikashi turned his back. Mikashi heard them and flipped over the leaderbefore kicking him in the shoulder to fall back into the others. He smiled as they fell like dominos, one over the other. He turned his attention back to the girl in yellow, she was defidantly scared and cowered away form Mikashi. "You alright?" He recovered his cuffs form the leader, who was apparently knocked out.

The girl nodded slightly before getting to her feet. "Th- Thank you sir." She dashed past him as he sat down to rest for a minute, shaking his sore arm. "Damned fatass." He heard a pair of feet land in front of him and looked up at an amazed Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha. Sorry you missed the party." The demon looked over at Mikashi, setting Kagome down, apparently she was riding on his back. "You didn't kill them did you?" Kagome piped out. Mikashi shook his head. "Didn't even draw my sword." Kagome seemed to sigh in relief as Mikashi cocked an eyebrow. That innocence will get her in trouble, deeper than this. "What did you do to them?" Inuyasha seemed overly impressed by the whole thing. "Punch to the ribs, restrained him, then pushed one guy into the other two." Mikashi spoke as though he was talking about something completly boring.

--

The event with the thugs had long passed and the group at left the village but Kagome was still eyeing Mikashi, as was Sango. He could tell and it was starting to annoy every guy in the group, except Shippo who was just curious. Sango noticed as well and started whispering with Kagome. "What did he to do you?" Kagome blushed a little at the question. "Saved me and some girl from a bunch of thugs. You?" Sango blushed as well. "Covered me with his coat last night, I guess I was cold or something. He's got to be planning something." Apparently she was a little used to Miroku's antics, as was Kagome, who nodded.

Inuyasha knew all of this already and was curious as to what Mikashi was doing to Sango last night, and why he was there when Kagome was attacked. But the fact he could hear their whispering wasn't helping. All three men snapped and turned at once. "Will you give it a rest?" Inuyasha, Mikashi, and Miroku all spoke at the same time. Mikashi was surprised that Miroku had snapped, but kept his mouth shut, but Miroku and Inuyasha were surprised that Mikashi was annoyed. In fact all of them were. "You do know both me and Inuyasha can hear you right? Don't ask, I'll tell you later." He pointed at Inuyasha without turning. "I help people for a living, but I thought that ancient times would still appreciate chivalry, but I guess I was wrong." He turned quickly and started back on the path, the others staring back at him. Each of them left with their own questions. Apparently they were all dumbstruck enough that Mikashi left their line of sight, disappearing behind some trees. Inuyasha snapped out of it first. "I smell trouble."

Mikashi was resting next to a river, washing his face in the river water. He had lost his temper, and though it didn't happen often, it was very dangerous for him to do so. He sighed as he laid back on the bank, resting for a while before he heard some rustling on the other side of the river. He tried to ignore it though it seemed a small band was traveling on the other side. He stretched lightly and waited for them to pass, but it didn't seem to happen. They seemed to watch him. "What are you doing here human?" Mikashi brought his head up to see a man, no a demon with silver hair and a single piece of armor on his chest, he wore a flowing red and white kimono and appeared to only have one arm. "Resting." Mikahsi spoke simply and laid his head back down, he didn't feel like fighting right now.

The demon's eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you mock me, human?" Mikashi sighed. "No, I just don't want to fight right now, and honestly I'd like to keep it that way." The demon stepped onto the opposite bank and watched carefully as two others came from the bushes, an odd looking frog-like demon and a small human girl, that caused Mikashi to sit up. The girl spoke first. "Lord Sesshoumaru, who is that?" The demon didn't answer as Mikashi got to his feet. "Lord? My apologies, I am new to this... area and had no idea that there were demon lords. My name is Mikashi Bartonsier." He bowed humbly which seemed to calm the demon down quite a bit, though he did not speak. The odd toad thing did instead. "That's right you foolish human, pay your respects to Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands OOF!" The 'Great Lord' had just kicked the toad over.

Mikashi looked over him once, he was a demon lord, so had to possess great strength, even if he was missing an arm. He had two swords at his hip, which unnerved Mikashi a little. The girl seemed to be clutching his leg slightly, as though she were clinging to a parent, or a boyfriend. Mikashi pushed that absurd thought from his mind rather quickly. The demon did the same thing, watching over his strange clothes and the well decorated sword at his hip. "Your sword." The demon spoke quickly, leaving no expression to show his intent. Mikashi hesitated slightly before drawing his sword and tossing it across the river for the demon to catch. Which he did with ease. Sesshoumaru inspected the weapon, looking at the fine inscription on the blade and deciphering it. The blade had obviously seen much combat but was well cared for, he was impressed, but it did not show. He tossed the blade back which Mikashi caught just as easily and sheathed it.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Sesshoumaru turned away and started walking. "Come along Rin." The small girl smiled and skipped after him, the toad got back to his feet struggling to keep up. Mikashi stood there for a moment longer, expecting an attack before resting back on the bank. He cursed himself, he should of asked if the demon knew Naraku, but figured it would of been better not to. "Lord... Sesshoumaru..." He let the name roll around in his head, as though he recognized it from somewhere. He didn't have time to consider it as Inuyasha burst out from the trees, weapon drawn. Mikashi cocked a brow. "Lookin' for something?" Inuyasha sniffed the area a couple times before sheathing his sword. "Come on." Mikashi noticed Inuyasha's disappointment and followed without question.

--

Mikashi had met up with the rest quickly, but kept his encounter with the lord of the western lands to himself, he didn't want to alarm them. If the travel before was quiet, then this one was completly dead. It seemed Kagome and Sango felt bad about how they behaved, but Mikashi felt bad about losing his temper. Miroku was still trying to figure Mikashi out, and Inuyasha was just plain annoyed by everybody, and the fox jumping on his shoulders wasn't helping. Everyone was acting a little too... sheepish. Before too long the sun started to set and they started setting up camp for the night, in silence. Miroku had managed to catch a few fish and the group ate them, in silence.

Mikashi was really annoyed now, it was way too quiet for a group like thiers and smiled slightly. He reached into one of his pockets, pulling out a small flute he liked to carry with him for boring stakeouts. He started a slow tune on it, just enough to catch everyone's attention. His notes got louder and more rapid as his fingers started to dance over the metal rod. Kagome seemed to cheer up quite a bit, but the others were curious about the strange rod. Thier curiosity passed the more Mikashi played, his tune traveling from a quick and hyper beat to a slow melody.

After a few minutes of play, he lowered the flute, out of breath. He smiled at the others, a little embaressed all of a sudden, but the otehrs seemed pleased. "Your pretty good on that thing." Mikashi turned to Kagome. "Thanks, I usually take this thing with me on stakeouts that take forever." Inuyasha got in Mikashi's face, but was staring at the odd instrument. "What is it?" He sniffed a few times before Mikahsi laughed at him. "It makes music, what do you think? Kagome could probably tell you more about it, but we call it a flute, kinda like the wooden ones in this time." He smiled as he put the flute away. "Well I suppose I owe you all an apology. I lost my temper earlier, something I don't exactly enjoy doing outside of a fight. Sorry." Kagome flashed her usual smile, "Hey don't worry about it, let's just say that me and Sango are more used to these two than a gentleman." Sango couldn't help but giggle at both Kagome's comment as well as the expression on Inuyasha and Miroku's faces. Mikashi knew what she was talking about when it came to Inuyasha, but Miroku never seemed anything short of a gentleman at first glance. "Keh, forget that, how could you hear them so well?" Inuyasha tried to veer the subject away from his short comings.

"Oh, that. I've been in the service for a long time now, and I've trained my ears to pick up a pindrop half a mile away if its quiet enough." He chuckled a bit. Relaxing back against the tree, he started thinking again. "We should get to sleep, the longer we wait, the more Naraku is planning..." The group reluctantly agreed, tucking away to thier own places on the ground... and Inuyasha climbing a tree, which Mikashi found a bit comical.

--

Alright, people, next chappie I'll be introducing another Charracter from our favorite series... Who everybody hates... Heh heh heh, can't wait. R&R.


	3. Proof of Another

Laughs Evily Ater careful deliberation o which fool to add to the story I have decided on... a person. R&R, I say it once and I'll say it again, I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I gain profit from this story... which kinda sucks. All I own is Mikashi.

The next week was a slow, no new clues had popped up about Naraku, nor had any new foes revealed themselves... quite frankly everyone was bored out of their minds. They had traveld to a couple more villages, where they found no new leads. They were coming up on a new village and Mikashi caught an odd glint in Miroku's eye. He'd have to keep an eye on him this time, after every village they visited, they always split up to find clues... which obviously proved to be hopeless, so they decided to stick together for the next search. Fortunatly this village was small, and held only a few wealthy houses. Almost instantly Miroku had rushed ahead, leaving a glaring Sango, and a confussed Mikashi behind... the others acted as though this was normal. Mikashi was confussed as hell, and chased after Miroku, leaving the others confussed.

It didn't take long for Miroku to find a beautiful woman to talk to, or for Mikashi to find him. "Hey, Miroku... oh, pardon me miss. Is Miroku a friend of yours?" The woman merely giggled, leaving Mikashi dumbstruck for a couple seconds, before turning his attention back to Miroku... who had disapeared. "What the hell is with that monk?" A loud slap coming from the direction of Sango and Miroku caught his attention... he missed it again... no matter.

The village also had no leads, and depite how inviting the village was, they needed to move on. "Hey, Mikashi..." Sango spoke up quickly. "How did Naraku get to your time anyway?" Mikashi stopped in his tracks, thinking hard. "Now that you mention it I don't know, time travel is far beyond the reach of our world. Where would Naraku get that kind of pwoer?" He turned the quetion to the girl of the future who seemed just a clueless. "I have no idea either, he can't travel through time, though he has travele to the land of the dead and back before..." A sudden thought hit Mikashi at those words... "There and back... we're wasting our time."

That rubbed Inuyasha the wrong way. "What? What do you mean we're wasting our time." Miroku was the one who answered. "Think about it Inuyasha, Naraku can hide in Mikashi's time, meaning no matter where we look, we can't ind him." Inuyasha growled until his head jerked up at that familiar scent. Kagome sensed them, they weren't far off, but she knew how Inuyasha would get. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo caught on quickly enough, and the mood suddenly got much more sullen. Mikashi looked from Kagome's downtrodden face, to Inuyasha's urgent one. "I miss something?" Mikashi sudenly piped up, scowling. Inuyasha answered him with a kick of dust as he dashed off towards the woods. "Inuyasha!" Mikashi was about to run ater him when Kagome grabbed his arm. "It's fine... he's going to see Kikyo." Mikashi stared at her... it was too obvious that she hated to admit that he met with her, and that rubbed Mikashi the wrong way. "Let me guess... his ex?" Kagome hesitated before nodding. Mikashi gave off a low growl of his own, gently freeing his arm from Kagome's grasp and dashing after Inuyasha. "Mikashi!"

That double crossing two timing dog, Mikashi would make sure that Inuyasha understood what pain was when he was done with him. Mikashi caught him within a few minutes, and hid quickly. The damn dog was talking to who at first Mikashi mistook for Kagome, but this woman seemed... colder. Mikashi could easily hear thier conversation. "So he's no where to be found then?" The cold woman Kikyo asked.

"No, no scent, no plans, not even Kagura to annoy us or a saimyosho to track us." Mikashi looked on, watching that dog carefully. "I see, it seemes we have a visiter, Inuyasha." Mikashi remained silent before Inuyasha turned to face him. "Come out already, we know you're there Mikahsi." Mikashi stood without question, anger written all over his face as he leaned against the tree he hid behind. "Kikyo I pressume?" The preistess stared back at him, not answering. "I'll ask you then... where would Naraku get the power to travel through time?" The question caught Kikyo off guard. "I would not know, only Kagome should be the one to travel through time."

Mikashi cursed inside his head, but didn't move, watching the two of them carefully. "Inuyasha, I take my leave, do not forget, I will take to hell with me when I kill Naraku." Inuyasha mere started walking back towards Mikashi. "If... you kill Naraku you mean." Inuyasha dashed out of the small clearing, leaving Mikashi and Kikyo to stare at each other. "What is your name boy?" Mikashi stared at her for a moment. "Mikashi." His answer was short, he didn't want another life story today, so turned his back to the priestess and started his walk back to the group.

Inuyasha arrived promptly, not looking at anybody, lost in his own thoughts, Kagome stared at Inuyasha, trying to read the dog's mind some how. A tree fellin the woods nearby before Mikahsi emerged from the treeline, everyone staring at him. He remained silent for a few moments before smirking. "Inuyasha, whatever it was you saw in her is completely beyond me." He laughed a bit before shaking his head. "And Kagome... nothing to worry about, they just traded information, which happened to be little to nothing." He retook his place among the group but not before whispering to Kagome in a low whisper so Inuyasha couldn't hear him. "_You owe me a story later about this fucking shit." _His tone was frightening and cold, something very out fo charracter for him as he shot one last glare at Inuyasha. He stood in back of the group, speaking up again. "Let's go back to the village by the well, and wait for Naraku to make his move, it's all we can do." No one bothered to question him and they started the long journey back to Kaede's village, everyone in thier own thoughts. Kagome kept throwing glances back at Mikashi, why would tell her that? To calm her nerves, releive her suspicions, or maybe to keep her from plowing Inuyasha's face into the ground.

Night fell within the hour and the group rested lightly in last night's clearing, the group was quiet, and Mikashi was watching everybody in the camp. He was tired of the boredom, no demons, no action, only Inuyasha's ex girlfriend... and apparently ex-fiance as Kagome had told the story to him on the way back. He was sorry he asked for the story now that he heard it... just another reason to tear Naraku's heart out of his chest. Mikashi sighed loudly and tried to relax, then he saw it... the last straw. Miroku had reached out his hand and stroked the bottom of Sango's rear ened. The look on her face told him she had experienceed this too many times already, and even as she turned to slap him, his hand was gone before she pulled her hand back. She turned to find the monk already on the ground, Mikashi walking back to his seat, and Kagome and Inuyasha staring slackjawed at Mikashi. "500 hundred fucking years in the past and I still have to deal with fucking perverts." He shot a particularly dark glare at Miroku, who was sporting a new bleeding nose. "No matter what time you live in men are fucking dogs." He got to his feet at that and started back down the trail, leaving two flabergasted women and two glaring men behind, until Sango ran after him.

The detective fumed as he wondered down the trail, coming to another stream and washing his face with the water. He stared at himself in the dim reflection of the water trying to clear his head of bad thoughts. He sighed deeply and composed himself, sitting on the bank and watching the stars again. He hadn't noticed Sango watching him fromt he trees. "Why?" Sango froze, not sure if he was talking to her. "Why does this happen?" He shifted to lay back on the grass, Sango stared at him for a few moment slonger before decideto expose herself and sat down next to him. "It happens because Naraku is involved." Mikashi jumped at the sound of Sango's voice, but relaxed quickly. "Sorry about what happened back there." Mikashi turned away, looking at a different star pattern. "Don't be, he always does that, I'm suprised he hasn't gotten a permenent mark from how many times I've slapped him." Mikashi hesitated before speaking again. "I mean for not noticing sooner." Sango didn't know what to say to that, she simply stared at the detective before he sat up, this time staring at the water.

Minutes felt like hours as they sat there silent, simply watching the water and stars as Mikashi tried to cool his head. Finally Mikashi stood up, offering Sango a hand to help her to her feet. "We'd better get back before the others start to worry." Sango stared at him for a moment before taking his hand and pulling herself to his feet... mostly, a loud crash sent her back to the ground. A large Spider demon had caught them off guard, Mikashi swore loudly, they were surounded with webbing, there was nowhere to run. Sango reached for the empty space abover her shoulder, only to realize that she left Hirakotsu at the camp, along with her katana. It was her turn to swear. Mikashi drew his sword, standing between Sango and the spider demon.

Inuyasha stared off into space, until a familiar scent hit his nose. "I smell blood... something's wrong." Inuyasha was about to dash into the forest, but Sango had stumbled into the camp, Mikashi on her back. The detective was breathing hard, a large wound in his leg and another in his chest. "Mikashi! Sango, what happened?" Kagome snatched up her first aid kit and rushed to the detective's side. It wasn't until now did anyone notice that Sango was crying. "W-We were attacked by a d-demon... M-Mikashi... fought it off, scared it away... b-but it bit him and... and..." The rest was too obvious. His chest looked like hell had broken out of it, the leg was most likely collateral damage. "Then how did he beat it?" Sango shook her head as Kagome started to fix the detective up. "I don't know... After Mikashi fell, it came after me... I turned away... then there was a flash of light... and it was gone... and Mikashi was..." Teardrops fell from the demon slayer's eyes. "K-Kagome... don't let him die... becasue of me."

Miroku stared at her, then at Mikashi before sitting, crosslegged next to him, chanting prayers for Mikashi to heal swiftly. He still stared at the man, eyes unreadable. His prayers were running on auto pilot as his mind forced out a single thought. _Thank you, Mikashi, I owe you._ In what little conciousness he had, Mikashi mangaed to speak. "...Is... Sango... okay?" His eyes closed at that as he slipped into his hard fought coma.

He he he... cliff hanger. May or may not screw up the pairing here, maybe Mikashi and Miroku will fight to the death... whatever, R&R.


	4. Mikashi's Power

Huzzah for chapter four, I realize my last chapter was far shorter than the others, but I will make an attempt to amend that this chapter. R&R please, and no I do not own Inuyasha, only Mikashi and the terrible things I do to him. *evil grin*

-----------------------------------------------------------

The night dragged out into the early morning as Mikashi's body was trying to heal from his wounds. Even with medicine from her time, Kagome wasn't sure if he was going to make it. Even though his breathing became steady again, the wound wasn't going to clear itself away. Inuyasha was staring intently at Mikashi, as if expecting Naraku himself to burst out of the detective's body. Kagome was trying to hold the camp together as well as take care of Mikashi's bandages, on more than one occasion she had to return to the well to replenish supplies. Miroku, like Inuyasha, was staring at Mikashi, lost in his thoughts. Sango was near the edge of the site, looking out through the forest, a tight grip on Hirakotsu. Even Shippo and Kirara was watching over the human in any way they could.

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. "Something's off here don't ya think?" The rest of the group turned to the hanyou and blinked at him. "Not even a hand full of demons could survive wounds like this, so what is he?" Kagome glared darkly at Inuyasha. "What do you mean what is he? He's human isn't he?" "Well yeah, he smells that way, but still..." Kagome looked like she was about to lose it, until Mikashi gave a small grunt of pain. "I want to know what this... guy is." Shippo jumped to his feet. "He's the guy that saved Sango you ingrate!" Oddly, Inuyasha didn't respond the way he normally would. "I understand that but..." Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I understand what you're saying Inuyasha, I can sense the lingering of a demonic aura on him, but we still must be grateful and be patient. If he's hiding a secret he will tell us in time."

Days wore on at the small camp, Kagome was still treating Mikashi and Sango had remained completely silent. Mikashi hadn't moved often, and occasionally gave subtle signs that he was still alive. After six days after the attack, while everyone else was asleep, Sango watched over Mikashi, staring at him, the same question of _Why? _She remained that way until sunrise, when the others started to awake, even on until lunchtime. Kagome finally decided to approach her. "Sango, Are you alright?" At first she didn't answer, only rested a hand against Mikashi's coat, which was folded up under his head. "He risked his life for me... we just meet him and he's throwing his life away for my sake. It's my fault he's like this, if I hadn't forgotten my weapons... if I hadn't let my guard down, he wouldn't be this way." Kagome wasn't sure what to say as Sango stared off into space. "It's all my fault."

"No... it... isn't" Mikashi's hand found Sango's, gripping it lightly as he smiled, opening his eyes to Sango's shocked face. "You really... shouldn't... blame yourself." Sango froze, staring back at Mikashi before Miroku made his presence known, resting a hand on Mikashi's good shoulder. "Good to see you back in the world of the living." Mikashi smiled back at Miroku, grunting loudly as he sat up. "Ah, Mikashi, you shouldn't move, your wounds are still really bad." Kagome was at his other side. Mikashi laughed painfully. "I'll live." He smiled back at Kagome before turning his attention to Inuyasha. He saw the same scowl that was constantly on his face and smiled anyway, not saying anything. Sango was still speechless.

They waited for two more days before Mikashi insisted on moving on. His wound was more or less healed, but it would leave an ugly scar. They began their journey back to Kaede's village, Mikashi once again showing his disapproval of Miroku's ways when he groped Sango again. Instead of a punch however, he found himself eating dirt when Mikashi kicked him in the back. The journey was uneventful as they continued down the beaten path. Inuyasha's head had perked up after a couple days, sniffing the air. the rest of the group stopped abruptly. "What is it Inuyasha? Is it Naraku?" Inuyasha scowled and braced himself for what he knew would happen. A tornado could be seen a short distance off, coming right for them and striking Inuyasha. Mikashi covered his eyes before the tornado vanished. When he moved his arms away, he saw a man in the tornado's, and Inuyasha's place. He had multiple furs on his arms and legs, and a breastplate that covered most of his upper torso. His long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and his hands... were holding Kagome's.

"Kagome, it fills my heart with joy to see you again." Kagome gave the man a sheepish smile. "Kouga, it's good to see you." Growling could be heard beneath Kouga, apparently he made his appearance on top of Inuyasha... who attacked Kouga. Mikashi wasn't sure what to make of this. "Who is he?" Mikashi asked, pointing at Kouga. Kagome answered him. "That's Kouga a wolf demon, he's also looking for Naraku. From what we know, his entire tribe was wiped out by Naraku's deception." Mikashi growled lightly, he had another reason to kill Naraku now. He was about to ask why Inuyasha was fighting the wolf when Kouga shouted out to the half-demon. "Listen, mutt, Kagome is my woman, and there's not a da-" The wolf was cut off by a fist that wasn't Inuyasha's. Mikashi had snapped at the wolf's comment. "I see that there are men like you in this era as well." Mikashi glared darkly at the wolf demon. "Who the hell are you? Kagome is this guy giving you a-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The burst caught Kouga off guard. "Do you know what happens to men who simply place their claim on a woman?" Kouga remained silent as Miroku finally noticed something off about Mikashi. "He's surrounded by a demonic aura!" Inuyasha stared at Mikashi as the detective's eyes started glowing green.

In a blur, Mikashi had charged the wolf, which dodged quickly. "Who is this guy?" Kouga could only barely get out of the way of Mikashi's relentless attacks, forced onto the defensive against the skilled swordsman. The others were too stunned to interfere with the battle. "Inuyasha! Do something!" The dog smirked. "Why should I? He's doing me a huge favor." Mikashi finally struck a solid blow, which caused Kouga to soar into a nearby tree, splintering it. "You own no one. Not Kagome, not anybody." The aura disappeared and Mikashi returned to normal, though clearly angry as he proceeded along the road. Inuyasha and the others could only watch in shock as Kouga struggled to get up, only to slump back down. Inuyasha wore a very solid grin as he started to follow Mikashi. Kagome and the others were looking back and forth between Kouga and Mikashi, giving their apologies to the wolf before following Mikashi as well.

Mikashi eventually got over his bad mood and once again, at the campsite, he had some explaining to do. "I'm sorry you guys had to see me like that... guys like Kouga piss me off on a whole new level." Sango was staring intently at the swordsman. "Why though?" Mikashi didn't answer her right away, thinking of how to word it. "You're not from my time so I don't expect you to understand, even though Kagome is I don't think she would know what I'm talking abut either." He took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "There are 'men' in our world who think it's right to take what they what from anyone… even people. These me are the pure slime and disgust of any world… and because there are so many of them in my time it's hardly safe for anyone, Kagome is an exception due to the fact she lives so far from my portion of the world."

Inuyasha gave a stubborn noise. "That's not what I want to hear… what the hell are you?" Mikashi brought his head up blinking a few times. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha growled a bit. "Don't play coy with me, when you were fighting that scrawny wolf, Miroku said you had a demonic aura… so what are you?" Mikashi blinked at the hanyou a couple times. "Are you on something? How would I even get a demonic aura?" Miroku interrupted from there. "While it is true that you gained some sort of demonic strength… You also managed to make a wolf back down… that in itself proves that you have some sort of strength… more than likely more than you realize… We must bring this to the attention of Kaede."

To be continued in Chapter 5 homies… oh god I just said homies… anyway R&R and I'll see y'all later… oh god I just said Y'all.


	5. Sango

Chapter 5, Hurrah I hope you all enjoy it.

----------------

The journey to Kaede's village took a few days, more than once Mikashi lost his temper with Inuyasha hounding him with questions about his new-found strengths. By the time the small band reached the village Mikashi looked like he was ready to tear those dog ears clean off. In moments they were piled in front of Kaede in her small hut, describing what happened with Kouga. Kaede nodded here and there during their story and remained silent after they finished, thinking to herself.

"I see… Well it seems that our new friend is not all he seems… though from that look on your face you don't believe a word they've said… despite experiencing it for yourself." Kaede watched Mikashi closely.

"Because I've reached that… point… before and I've never become a demon… or gained an aura… or made anyone back down for that matter."

Kagome spoke up. "I see… In that case then may be a side effect of Naraku bringing you here."

Mikashi blinked a bit. "How do you figure?"

Miroku perked up. "That makes since… Because Naraku used such a huge power to bring you here it's likely you gained some of his power… It makes since because Kagome can only use her powers in this time."

Kagome nodded, Mikashi nodding soon after. "Now I see… That's very helpful… maybe we can use some of that strength against him."

Inuyasha gave one of his usual impatient noises. "Fat lot of good that does… we wait till Naraku pisses you off and maybe we can use that power… but I don't see that happening." Mikashi nodded in agreement. "Then we need a new trigger…" No one spoke for some time… then for the first time in what seemed like days… Sango spoke. "Maybe a bad thought…" Mikashi blinked at her. "A bad thought?" Sango nodded. "It's a technique we slayers use… kind of… We clear our mind of distractions so we can focus… if you replace that clarity with a thought that angers you than maybe that could trigger it."

Mikashi nodded a little before thinking out loud. "But what would be enough to… drive me to that point." He brought a hand to his chin think better. "I think I have one… Kaede, Miroku, I'll need you to see if you detect an aura from me."

The detective closed his eyes, emptying his mind before letting a single thought… a single image take his mind… a small growl started erupting from him and almost like a burst of sudden energy he felt something envelop him and a hand on his shoulder. A glare came when he opened his eyes, when he saw it was Miroku, the aura vanished. "I guess it worked." Everyone was silent until Kagome piped up. "What… were you thinking?"

Mikashi looked out the window for a moment… he didn't speak… didn't give any indication until he gave a very quick glace to Sango as he got to his feet. "We should try to get some rest." He stepped out of the hut and towards the forest to train. Sango got up to run after him. "Sango?" She turned at Miroku's voice. The slayer had a stern look on her features and her hand at her sword. "He's hiding something. I'll be back." She left the hut and rushed after Mikashi.

Mikashi was sitting cross-legged in a small clearing… trying to clear the image from his mind… why that one… why did it have to be that one image he chose. He suddenly got to his feet, drawing his sword and striking out, the familiar clang against steel surprised him, wrenching his eyes open to see Sango holding her sword against his. "We need to talk." Mikashi backed away before sheathing his sword. "What about?"

Sango sheathed her weapon, her features softening. "What were you thinking about?" Mikashi looked away again. Something about the look in his eye said he didn't want to talk about it. But Sango sat on the ground, silently asking the detective to sit with her. He sat across from her but still kept his eyes away. "I'd rather not say… but it works… a little too well I guess… now I can't get it out of my head." Sango stared at the swordsman for a moment. Mikashi perked up again before lowering his head. "If you're looking for a confession you can look elsewhere." Sango's eyes widened and her face turned red, but she noticed a lot of rustling nearby. She followed the noise to see Kagome trying to hide behind a bush.

Kagome stared dumbstruck at the two, tapping her pointer fingers together before walking off. Sango's face was bright red and Mikashi was now in a bad mood once again. "You." Sango brought her attention back to Mikashi. "What?" Mikashi blushed lightly before speaking again. "What would have happened to you… If I hadn't taken that hit…" It was Sango's turn to look away, a hand coming up to rest under her neck. "I'm sorry." That caught Mikashi off guard. "For what?"

Sango's shoulders stared shaking a bit. "I forgot my weapons… I let my guard down… I let that demon get you like that… and now… you have… you have that scar… because of me. Because I was so careless…" Mikashi could only stare at her with his jaw hanging open… Barely more than a week in this world and this woman had found him in his weakness… he had no idea what to say to a hurt woman… every time he had to it was professional… or to help escape a hostage situation… but this was different… They weren't in danger… and he wasn't on duty…

Sango turned to look at the dumbstruck Mikashi. "I want to ask why… but we know you well enough to figure that much out… you did the same for Kagome…" She ran her hands along her face before taking a deep breath. Mikashi was still just staring at her like an idiot. He didn't even notice that Miroku had taken Kagome's place in the bushes. "Sango… um…" He wasn't looking any smarter just sitting there like that. He too took a deep breath. "I guess I should tell you… Why I bother doing things like that huh? You deserve that much after a shock like that."

Mikashi took a deep breath and removed his trench coat, setting it on the ground in front of him. "When I was younger just starting out in our forces… My father had received many awards for bravery and service and he expected the same of me… everyone did… but when we were at home… he was violent… ruthless… my mother… she ran from him to escape him and his… lifestyle. I ran not long afterwards… hiding away and joining a small district in the force. I hadn't heard from him since for all I know he's dead. Not long after that I met a girl… nice girl, very kind to me and didn't care who I was to the rest of the force… she told me she cared about me…" He paused for a minute as he realized his voice started to break. "Three days after that… she was killed in a hostage situation… she was in the wrong place… at the wrong time…"

Sango was speechless to say the least. Her hands at her mouth, she couldn't believe a single word he had said… but that look in his eyes as he spoke… it was indescribable. "Mikashi…"

The swordsman shook his head. "Let me finish… Two women… two women I cared about… suffered… and I can't help but think it was my fault… so I try to stop that from happening… Doing everything in my power to keep anyone else from getting hurt… no matter the cost."

Sango swallowed a lump in her throat before leaning forward to wrap her arms around the swordsman's shoulders… who in turn was very shocked at the gesture and it showed on his face. His hands hung loose at his sides. "Sango?" Sango shook her head. "I never thanked you… for saving me." Mikashi stayed completely still… he had no idea what to do. "You… You don't have to thank me…" Mikashi felt his fingers twitch… he recognized that feeling… and resisted it. Mikashi felt a bit of relief when Sango backed away, but he couldn't hide his blushing face. "I know… but it wouldn't be right if I didn't."

Mikashi blinked a couple times before hearing a soft rustle in the distance. His head whipped to the side… seeing a small flash of violet. Miroku? Why was he involved? "Sango… Why do you put up with Miroku?" He had the monk trapped now… he was sure Miroku would want to hear this. "Miroku? I'm going to bear his child… I've heard Kagome call him my fiancé a few times… not sure what that means…" Mikashi gave a sigh of relief. "… Well that makes more since… honestly I'm a bit relieved… I thought he was just a pervert." Sango laughed a bit. "He is… but it's not like I don't mind it all the time… that's his way of showing me he cares… at least… that's how I see it." Sango didn't see the smile on Mikashi's face until now. "I see… well we better get back to camp… I'd hate to think what Miroku would think if we were gone this long… knowing what's in his mind… you go on ahead I'll catch up."

Sango got to her feet dashing off into the woods, Mikashi watching her until he was sure she was out of earshot. "Satisfied?" Miroku appeared from behind a very near tree… smiling. "Indeed… and I must say my friend, you are not very adept in relating with a woman." Mikashi chuckled. "You sound like a friend of mine back home… I'm sure you realize what would happen if you hurt her." Miroku chuckled himself. "I can understand why at least." Mikashi had to ask his next question. "How much did you hear?" "Your entire story… I understand how you feel… my father was killed by his own wind tunnel… as will I, and as will my son… unless we stop Naraku first." Mikashi's look became stern once more. "Then all the more reason we should find him… and cause Sango… that much less pain."

Mikashi and Miroku walked back to the village together, discussing offhand topics and laughing like friends… but Mikashi had seen Miroku as something else… something he never wanted to see in a friend… something that made him question the man he was talking to as well as himself… He now saw Miroku as a rival… in a contest that he had no business in… for a prize that couldn't be claimed… for someone that would only end up hurt in the end… and for someone he had no business to fight for.

Sango.

------------

Wow… not bad for three hours of typing. Next chapter I may get the team moving again. R&R please. Don't expect to see another of these chapters anytime soon; we'll have my favorite swordsman treating someone else like crap soon… just need to figure out who… unless of course you readers want this to get fluffier… all the more reason to read and review XD


	6. Apprentice

Chapter 6, Yay! Not giving any spoilers concerning Mikashi, Sango and Miroku, but there will be some fireworks later in the story I can guarantee that.

I do not own Inuyasha only Mikashi and the terrible things I do to him.

Mikashi gave a small wave to Kaede. "Thank you for the help Kaede, take care of yourself." The old woman watched the small band head out the morning after Mikashi's revelation… of course the only ones that knew anything about it were Sango and Miroku. The small band would of stayed for another day but Inuyasha insisted that they find Naraku.

Mikashi however, was going over the events of this world in his mind. In less than a month, he became trapped in this strange world… was taken in by the most unorthodox group imaginable, was attacked and nearly killed by a demon… and was falling in love with someone he had no right to. He shook his head a moment at that last thought, even he did choose to admit it, he couldn't stay for Sango… he had to get back home… or at least find a way to get back.

"Hey, what going on over there!" Mikashi looked for the small voice and found Shippo sitting on Kagome's shoulder pointing towards a small village below… in flames. Without much else as a warning Inuyasha and Mikashi took off to inspect the village, Inuyasha drawing his sword. Mikashi looked around the village carefully, inspecting the buildings. "These fires were lit recently, we can still save the village but we'll have to act fast!" He took another glance around while racking his memory. He pulled his coat off and tossed it to Inuyasha. "A hundred meters back there's a stream, soak my coat and come back and smack the fires with it." The dog demon was off with the trench coat as Mikashi took off at a sprint, running between houses, looking for the source… and where were the villagers?

"Mikashi!" Mikashi turned around to see the small fox demon running to him. "Shippo? What are you doing go back to the others." The small kit shook his head. "No way I'm going to help any way I can." Mikashi smiled a bit. "Unless you can think of a way to lower the flames or help me find the villagers…" A loud pop sounded next to him and instead of Shippo, there was a large pink puffball creature. "I'm on it!" Mikashi stared at he could only guess was Shippo as it rose into the air. Another pop and the kit returned to his normal state, landing cleanly on the ground at Mikashi's feet and pointing to the right. "Over there! There's a bunch of really mean looking guys with a wagon, and there's people on it!"

Mikashi gave a curt nod as the Kit jumped up onto the swordsman's shoulder. Within moments the duo found the villagers, and just as Shippo had said, a savage looking group was indeed carrying the villagers in a wagon… and one of them happened to see Mikashi and Shippo. "Well look here boys, seems we missed a couple… alright kid get on the cart or we'll start hacking away to make room for your corpses."

Mikashi growled at that but surprisingly it was Shippo who responded. "No way, you want hurt those people you'll have to take us out first!" Mikashi stared at the small fox… and it was easy to see he was scared. The men laughed at the kit as they drew their swords, stepping to circle around them. "Show them what you're made of Shippo." Mikashi gave a supporting smile to the kit… who swallowed and reached into his coat, pulling out… a top?

"_Smashing Top!" _The kit threw his small top above one of the men… and to all but the Kit's astonishment it grew to an amazing size, crashing onto the mans head, forcing him to the ground. Shippo jumped forward to deliver a hard kick to the man's forehead before turning to the next man. _"Fox Fire!" _A green flame sprouted from his hand, lighting the grass at the man's feet on fire. "Okay… one left." Shippo glanced at the last of the kidnappers… who was easily the burliest of them all. Shippo leapt at him, spinning to avoid the man's sword strike and lunging for his neck. _"Heart Scar!" _ The man let out a howl of pain falling to the ground in a desperate attempt to wrench Shippo from his neck. The man behind the flames ran away before the illusion passed. When the brute finally surrendered, Shipp released him and watched him run. "And don't come back."

Mikashi and Shippo helped the villagers off of the wagon; apparently they were bound to each other so that one couldn't get away on their own. Mikashi kept his eye on Shippo, the small fox demon was certainly useful in a fight, but how much more could the kitsune do? He couldn't help but smile when one of the younger girls hugged the fox demon, who turned very bashful very quickly. They lead the villagers back to the village below, where Inuyasha and Sango were putting out the last of the flames. "Took your sweet time didn't ya'!"

Mikashi sighed as he put his now very ruined coat back on. "The villagers were being taken away by raiders, Shippo made quick work of them." He reached down to ruffle the kitsune's hair. "Inuyasha, have you been teaching Shippo how to fight? He's very good." Inuyasha gave Mikashi an odd look. "He's just a kid, how much good would he be?" Mikashi chuckled. "I started learning how to fight when I was his age… it'll be good for him… how about I get him started whenever we rest somewhere?" Kagome overheard them from tending to some of the villagers and piped up. "Is that what you want to do, Shippo?"

Shippo picked up his tough guy act again. "Of course, we need all the help we can get to beat Naraku right?" Mikashi and Kagome chuckled. "Alright… we'll have to get you a sword. I don't think you're big enough to use Inuyasha's." Shippo grumbled a bit wanting to say something about his size. Mikashi thought for a moment, looking at some of the charred wreckage before picking up a short thick stick and handing one end to Shippo. "Here, this will do for now, we give you a real sword now and It might be trouble. Just pretend it's a sword and show me what you can do."

The kitsune gave Mikashi an odd look before doing as he was told and swinging the stick around like it was a sword. Mikashi watched carefully before grasping the other end of Shippo's stick mid-swing. "Okay we have a long way to go… I'll tell you now… After one week I'll give you a chance to quit… after that you will remain as my student for as long as I am in this world… Inuyasha should be able to train you after that." Mikashi's face didn't change as he said those words… but something in his eyes made Shippo afraid of the detective. _Keep it together…_ "I won't quit!"

Mikashi smiled. "Good. We'll practice on a nightly basis… and no matter what until the end of the week… you can't hide behind Kagome. We start tonight, so don't worry about it until then… spend the day looking for a small but strong blade that you feel comfortable using." He ruffled the boy's hair before going back to helping the villagers with Inuyasha and the others. The small kitsune obviously looked confused… but he wanted to help so he took off to one of the bandits he had knocked out checking him for a small knife or something he could use… but the thug only had a sword like Mikashi's far to large for the kit.

Mikashi was busy talking with Kagome. "Mikashi, are you sure this is alright? Training Shippo I mean." Mikashi chuckled. "I want to test him. See if he's actually able to stand a chance against Naraku… No one stays around forever… even if demons live for a long time no one can stay to protect you forever… Shippo needs to learn this now before he learns to depend on you… on Inuyasha… and all of you to protect him every time he needs help. Think Kagome, what will happen after you defeat Naraku? After the Jewel is purified? After everyone goes their separate ways… what will Shippo do then?" Mikashi smiled at Kagome. "I will not be easy on him… and I need you to keep from protecting him… from me at any rate." Kagome gave a worried glance to the scurrying fox demon, looking inside of houses and in shops for what Mikashi asked. "I don't like it but you're right."

It was only a couple more hours before the group set out again, Shippo had found a small tanto that one of the older villagers gave him as a sign of thanks and it didn't feel too heavy… then again he had nothing else to compare it to so it was just as good. The kit seemed pretty proud to have his own sword at his side… despite the fact it was much smaller than Mikashi's, Inuyasha's or Sango's. The day went on and they still found no leads on Naraku… which agitated more than one member of the group.

As they set up camp Kagome approached Mikashi. "Um… Mikashi…" Mikashi smiled knowingly. "Yes you can watch. I understand what it means for a mother to watch her son." Mikashi heard a crash behind him and smiled wider when he found a blushing Inuyasha had fallen out of his tree. Mikashi turned his attention back to a bright red Kagome. "Come on, we're about to get started… Shippo!" The young fox turned his attention to the detective. "Coming!" The three headed for another clearing not far off, and before Mikashi knew it, everyone else was following them… guess they wanted to see Shippo fight too.

Once they found a suitable clearing, Mikashi and Shippo stood in the middle. "Now… I will only say this once. I will not go easy on you, I will not allow you to quit before or after the allotted time. You are my student, I am your sensei. None of the others will be allowed to assist you. The only one who can help you is you… do I make myself clear?" Mikashi was doing his best to make his tone sound a lot like his instructor's… it scared him shitless when was in the academy.

Shippo stared at the Swordsman in front of him, he was shaking slightly, obviously scared. The young kit clenched his teeth and his fists. "Yes sensei…" Mikashi wasn't convinced. "Why do you want to learn?" Shippo stared back at the swordsman. "Because I want to defeat Naraku." Mikashi snapped back quickly. "Bull. You have no grudge with Naraku. You have no reason to defeat him… now I will ask again. Why do you want to learn?" Shippo growled. "To beat Naraku!" With a shout Shippo had to dodge a very close slash at him from Mikashi's sword. Shippo drew his own to try to block the much larger human, but on his first try the weapon was knocked clan from his hands. Mikashi continued his advance for about a moment until it was clear the kitsune was worn out. Shippo was ready to jump away again… but Mikashi stopped as assault. "Gather your weapon."

Shippo watched Mikashi… still scared as he picked up his sword. Mikashi relaxed. "You are very small, many opponents will try to take advantage of this. You can turn their strength against them so long as you use your speed… for example, you are not yet strong enough to block an attack, so try to deflect it instead. You will use far less energy and you will be able to continue holding your weapon. When you dodge, do it so the blade barely misses you. It will take longer for your opponent to attack the same spot then it will to attack another. This is your first lesson. We will spend the rest of the time applying these maneuvers now." Mikashi readied his weapon again and charged.

The training session went on for quite some time, the young fox was learning quickly, able to dodge and deflect Mikashi's attacks, avoiding almost everything. Only twice was he cut in the next hour of their training, but Mikashi insisted that they continue. It was nearly the middle of the night when Mikashi finally sheathed his blade, staring at a bloodied and very tired Shippo. "You have learned much today, but we have only just started… until tomorrow, think about what 'I asked you before… it is not enough merely to want to beat Naraku… my question is… why Naraku? I have heard your story, and you have had your vengeance… I understand why you continue to travel with Inuyasha and the others… what I want to know is… why do you want to beat Naraku? Why do you want to fight? Think on this until tomorrow night, until then you may rest and have Kagome look at your wounds." Mikashi started walking back to the camp. He knew he was being really hard on him… but it was the only way Shippo would learn. Hopefully within the next week… he would understand that too.

---------------

End of Chapter 6… I should probably get the actual story rolling again… or introduce more people for the team to harass XD. Read and Review.


End file.
